Royal Pain in the Tush
by BearSent176
Summary: Another tale based on Unheard Flipper's Kim and Roman AU. Up next 'Royal Pain' is winding down, but one of the Team has some unfinished mission-related business to take care of, that doesn't go well. 5th tale of the series.


**Once again, we here at BearSent176, would like to thank those who have read our previous works and those who Reviewed, Faved or Alerted us for various reasons: Jimmy1201, Cbarge, readerjunkie and Valerie3. Glad we could entertain you and hope to continue to do so.**

**This time its wrap up time with Prince Wally and Rhodigan. And what comes afterward.**

**A little longer than the last one, but hopefully you will stay with it to the end.**

5

Royal Pain in the Tush

_Middleton High School:_

Gazing condescendingly down his nose from the podium at half court, "Well ta-_ta_ everyone.", Prince Wally's nasally high-pitched, and slightly effeminate voice jauntily sang out to his 'subjects', "I wish I could have served the **entire** term, but _Daddy_ needs someone back home who's been _born_ _to greatness_ to serve as interim King of Rhodigan while he recovers from his riding accident."

Taking a dramatic pause to drape an arm over his eyes while 'drinking in the adulation', if only in his mind, he was receiving, "And since _I_ am the only person with those qualifications, it is my solemn duty to return to my Homeland and lead the country in his stead until he recovers.", he said in smug modesty.

With a theatrical sigh, "And it is with heavy heart that I hereby abdicate my Office as Class President to my runner-up, the _ever_ capable Kim Possible,", Prince Wally breathed with just a snippet of false sincerity as he dramatically swept his hand out to her, "until such time that an election can be held to determine my successor for the Office."

Then muttering lowly, yet heard over the gym's PA system, "Though inadequate to the post that she is, if her campaign was any indication."

Tittering laughter ran through the audience as Kim suddenly reddened and seemed ready to bolt to the podium from her chair on the dais. Tired of dealing with his attitude for the duration of his stay in Middleton _and_ in her home, mayhem foremost on her mind as she trembled in anticipation of giving Prince Wally a beat down he'd _never_ forget.

Quickly stepping to the microphone and between them before there was one less '_Monarch'_ in the world, "I heartily agree on your choice of Interim President, Prince Wally…Soooo, good luck and tell His Majesty that all of us in Middleton wish him a swift recovery.", Steve Barkin nervously interjected after retaking the podium and directing Prince Wally back to his seat, _well_ away from a hair-triggered, eye twitching Kim Possible.

"So without any further ado, it is my pleasure to introduce our Interim Class President, Miss Kim Possible."

After taking a calming breath, but glaring death stare at the spoiled royal, the red-cheeked red headed cheerleader stepped to the microphone to a smattering of applause, _Ron's_ being the loudest.

"As Prince Wally and Vice Principal Barkin have stated I will assume the office of Class President until a Special Election is held to determine the new Class President. Per election rules this should take place no later than three weeks after the three day nomination process, which opens tomorrow, has closed."

After letting this information settle in, "In order to be considered a candidate, the nominee has to be nominated, in writing, by one person and seconded by two people, on the nomination form.", Kim followed up.

"After the nomination period has closed, the nominations are to be turned in to Mrs. Smitz in the Principal's Office. Then a date, no later than three weeks from nomination closing, will be set by the Student Council for the Special Election."

At the buzz building in the audience, she held her hands up to quell any questions, "And before any of you ask, according to the rules since I am the acting Class President because of Prince Wally's abdication, I cannot run for the Office in the Special Election."

So if there are no questions I'll turn this back to Mr. Barkin.", she stated before she left the podium, heatedly glaring at the soon to be departing dauphin.

X

Walking from cheer practice to Bueno Nacho with her 'best friend forever', a decompressed Kim, since Wally's exodus, looked to him and noticed he seemed so much more relaxed than he had been during the previous week.

Placing a hand on his arm, "How are you feeling Roman?", the red head asked quietly.

"Es good right now my leettle Kimilla, but Major Barkin force me to break meh word to you and for dat Eh apologize. Eh had to fawn up to de sissy Prince to protect hem; and det hurt you. For dat eh am sorry.", the blond apologized to her as he gently patted her hand.

"Well one of us had to stay close to Wally because of the assassination attempt. His death would have led to a coup by the terrorists who were gunning for him, and Rhodigan's location in Europe is ideal for them as a safe haven. They could have easily destabilized a huge portion of the continent from there before we could have put a stop to it.", she frowned as she looked thoughtfully at him, "And we just didn't need that."

Then brightening up with a big smile, she slowed them to a halt and kissed him on the cheek, "So your apology is accepted.", both of them blushing slightly.

Slightly stunned, Roman reached a hand to the cheek, "And by the way, that was pretty interesting how you handled King Wallace when he slapped your hand away. Why did you do that?", Kim asked.

"Eh wanted to see ef meh new act was working. Anyvay, it gave meh a chance to cover for deh Prince.", the blond smiled tightly, something Kim learned meant his actions had hurt him in some way.

"Well I wonder what Wally is going to say when he finds out that his Father's accident was faked?", she laughed.

"Es long es those crazy men are not trying to terminate him tings will be better.", he replied.

"Well that was good work you did on the Knights of Rhodigan. They're just an unpleasant memory now since we hit their industrial complex and living quarters two weeks ago. One of the other teams removed the rest from their training area a few days ago.", she smiled tightly.

"Did Major Barkien brief you on who elimantated dem?", Stopblaski cautiously looked at her.

Uneasily, "Your men did, you know, your old Spetsnaz Team?...Killed them all. They didn't leave much.", Kim said as she tensed up a little.

Suddenly gripping his arm tighter, "I...I thought that you were going to have to leave for that one too.", she told him, "Why didn't they tell you? And if they had asked would you have gone too?", Kim rattled off in her nervous, rapid-fire way.

"Eh get told when Eh have mission. Too many monkeys know and one blabs, den all monkeys know…", with a rueful smile which spoke volumes to his partner, "den all the monkeys get killed ef dey know too much.", he finished.

Pausing to let this sink in, "We heve bein over des before. We both heve duty, so da, I vould go.", resolutely looking into her eyes.

Reaching up and cupping his chin, "Even if your life would be in danger?", Kim asked softly.

Brown eyes looking into green, "Da even den."

"Would you risk your life for me on a mission?", she whispered, both suddenly vulnerable.

A slight catch in his voice, "Da..always I vould do thes. I already spoke to yer fater, we are friends da? Dis es vhat friends do, da.", he responded. _'Da Kimilla, Eh even risk life fer you even ef not on mission.'_

"Thanks,", she lightly blushed. Then regrouping, "Um…after we get done do you wanna come over to the house? You see Mom and Dad always had Ron over...we were so close...they want to get to know you better...They know some of what we are doing and all...my sister won't be there, but Jim and Tim will be.", Kim nervously asked her partner.

Thinking over her request, "Sure, E'd like dat. But what es et wit sister? You heve talked about her before.", he looked questioningly to her.

Frowning, "She knows about me and the Marines, but Barkin didn't clear her for any other information." At his arched eyebrow, "See, she belongs to some of these leftist groups at her college and we really don't trust her much to _not_ say anything. So for all she knows I'm back at college, not undercover in high school. And since she's away at her college much of the time it's easier to keep her out of the loop..", Kim explained.

Shrugging, "Ef you vant Eh can show her some places in Mother Russia vhere her groups' original _sponsors_ kept anvone dey felt waz enemy ov state..You know, dose who Central Committee said vere troublemakers, for someting as simple as disagreeing vith someting in party line…" Shivering, "Dey are not a bad as old Gulags but still seeing one makes you tink.", he offered.

"No I don't think she could believe that of her 'sponsors', nor handle those places…and you didn't answer my question, do you want to come over after we eat?", the red head's lower lip began to quiver in hopes of turning it into a pout, trying to get the blond to quit avoiding the inevitable.

'Sigh' "Da, da I vill, I enjoy coming to your home, but are dey comofortable with Rufus?", Roman asked.

"Mom and Dad know Rufus from way back and they've missed him too.", Kim smiled, after she accomplished a 'mission' her parents tasked her with. They had been bugging her to bring the blond Russian so they could learn more about him. "So just don't tell them any specifics...we don't want them to slip up and mention it to the rest of the family."

The conversation suddenly stopped when they heard the distinctive four-note tones of Kim's Kimmunicator. She whipped it out and connected with their Tech Wizard.

"What's the sitch Wade?", Kim asked, puzzled as to why he was calling just at this moment.

"Tell Roma...uh mean _Ron_ to get back to school. Barkin has need of his _special talents_ tonight.", the African-American genius announced.

"Wade, is it for him alone, or do I need to go with him?", Kim asked.

"Uh no Kim it's his specialty, I know you can do it...but trust me we both know you never like it. Tell him to have his class "C" gear ready to go and hurry.", Wade told her.

Roman took the device from his partner, "Understood Eh em heading to Stoppable home. Can you get me ride back to school?"

"Yeah Ron, but hurry up.", Wade faded out.

Roman looked at evenly Kim, "Go to Bueno Nacho Kimka with de Rufus and sit with friends. Eh vill call later when Eh get back home."

"OK but be careful.", she squeezed his hand.

"Eh am always careful.", Roman replied while handing Rufus over to Kim.

Before she could say more he was gone, headed to his residence to pick up his standard combat load.

X

Thirty minutes later the Russian sat at his normal seat in D Hall as the Marine briefed him. "Do you understand the target and the consequences if you don't eliminate the threat Stopblaski?", Barkin asked quite seriously.

"Da I understand. Are vou sure he is at the location?", the blond young man asked.

"Yes we have him under observation. Orders from higher up want this done. And as usual don't get caught.", Barkin stressed before continuing the briefing. "Bates' replacement is a former SAS operator...a Master Sergeant Clemans and he's very dangerous.", Barkin cautioned, "The rest of _your_ team will meet you onsite."

"Eh understand. Em ready to go.", Ron replied with a tight smile understanding what he had just been ordered to do.

X

Ron carefully set the duffel bag inside of Barkin's trunk before the older man drove them to an area of Middleton Airport that the military operated from.

After getting out on the tarmac the Marine instructed. "Make sure that there are no witnesses, and remember, this clown could endanger the whole operation. I expect you back within twenty-four hours, understood?"

"Yes Sir.", Ron/Roman stated, lugging both of his duffel bags aboard as he climbed into the waiting plane.

XX

Four hours later:

One of the air crewmen came up to him, "You Stopblaski?"

"Eh em.", the blond replied.

"We just got word that the other members of the mission had to turn back because of mechanical problems with their bird...Do you want to abort?", he inquired.

"What es abort?", Roman asked, not sure of the term as he finished cleaning his AK-74.

"It means to stop the mission and turn around and go home.", the crewman told him.

"Nyet, mission es first. Eh must continue mission.", Ron replied.

"But you won't have any backup, it could be dangerous and you might need them.", the crewman said.

"Eh, eating Kimika's cooking is dangerous. Everyting else is easy and safe.", Roman laughed remembering Kim trying to bake cookies for her brothers and rushing them to the hospital to have their stomachs pumped out, "Eh will be OK. Major Barkein needs et done."

As the blond Russian checked his weapons he began to think back on the last few months of his life; a small sad smile on his face.

X

"Stopblaski we're twenty minutes out. You are to maintain radio silence until you signal for your pickup. Do you understand?", the crewman again asked making sure the Special Forces Soldier understood his situation before jumping into this mission.

"Da...da, Eh understand, no communication till deh mission is over. Meh radio is turned off for security.", he replied as he rechecked his harness clipping the gear bag to it between his legs. Looking at the clock he smiled as he fastened his helmet.

XXX

_Major Barkin's home, Middleton, Colorado, deep into Roman's flight time to the mission:_

"Who is it?", the burly Marine groggily asked his caller.

"Bagget Sir, calling to get you up to speed. The Russian asset is radio silent, but we have a problem.", the Senior NCO replied.

"What's the problem, Gunny?", a shiver began to run up his back.

"The rest of the Spetsnaz Team had to turn back because of a mechanical failure with their bird. It seems that Stopblaski is going in by himself. Our Intel on this one wasn't very good, and was mostly from the Russians, that's why we didn't send anyone else with him. That's also why _they_ were sending in so many.", Bagget explained to the officer.

"Uhhh, politics and combat, they're going to give me ulcers…", the Marine Officer grumbled. "Then contact Stopblaski's aircraft and cancel the mission.", Barkin ordered while a knot began developing in his stomach.

"We can't Sir, they're radio silent and he's less than ten from hitting the silk."

"Ah Holy Hell Gunny!...Do we have any assets close?", Barkin seemed to age as he hoped that Roman played it smart and didn't make the drop.

"No Sir. We got word before the bird went silent that the Russians told them he wanted to handle this one himself."

"Get transport to the Airport ten minutes ago, I'm on the way...I'll have some backup with me. Move it!", Barkin ordered.

"Yes Sir."

Steve Barkin then made a quick phone call, "Lieutenant?"

"Yes Sir.", she replied automatically as she had been programmed.

"Full combat load out; I'll pick you up in ten.", he ordered.

"Yes Sir. What about Stopblaski?", she inquired, "He's already on a mission."

"I will fill you in once we get rolling, move it Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir."

Barkin then called Wade Load and filled him, in ordering updates on Stopblaski's chip be sent to him and ordering a fully armed tactical squad from the Global Justice Police Agency to be sent to the mission coordinates.

X

Kim tossed her duffel into the back of the car just as they pulled into the Possible's driveway and hopped in, "What's going on Sir?"

After the big Marine looked her over, he replied, "Good you're wearing your BDU pants and your combat boots. You're gonna need 'em. Stopblaski and his insertion aircraft are both radio silent and about to drop him off over the target area. His mission backup team had to turn back because their transport had mechanical failure, so he's on his own. Otherwise, that's as much as I know."

"Won't they call before he jumps?", Kim asked, suddenly feeling very cold.

"Not likely Lieutenant. The Ruskies are very strict about radio silence, just as the Marines are.", he told her.

"What's his mission Sir?"

"Lieutenant that is on a need to know basis.", Barkin snapped.

Growling back through clenched teeth, "Sir if we're going to follow Roman in on a mission I think you need to level with me. I'd like to know what it is I'm facing."

The Marine Major sighed, "The situation is this: The Committee has determined that the man who replaced Lord Montgomery Fiske's s Manservant Bates, and sprung him out of the nuthouse is too dangerous to allow to run around loose. Intelligence believes that without his servant Fiske won't be able to brush his own teeth let alone be a menace to the world. So this Sergeant Clemans has been marked for termination."

Aghast, "They're just going to _murder_ a man?", the red headed officer asked incredulously.

"He's enabled a man to run loose again who has goals of destabilizing the world and somehow may be capable of taking it over. Anyway, Clemans is now wanted for murdering two guards when he broke the monkey loving Lord out of the funny farm. There's a two hundred and fifty thousand pound reward for him in Great Britain, dead or alive."

"But still, Sir, outright marking someone for termination! I mean…", Kim tried to grasp the concept.

Giving her a look that brooked no argument, "If you'd like to see his handiwork, Scotland Yard has the security camera footage of Clemans' actions in the breakout he staged.", Barkin rumbled to her. "This one can't be left loose in the world; he could hook up with someone much more capable than that Fiske lunatic."

"And with this in mind, we didn't send Roman in there with any backup did we...I mean other than the Russian team?", she asked, now very worried for her friend.

"If it had been us we would have Lieutenant, you at least would have been with him. Maybe a whole squad of Marine Force Recon too.", he responded with sidelong look at his subordinate, fully aware that she and Roman were fast becoming friends. A condition in this business that had painful consequences; something he saw too many examples of in his lengthy career.

After that reassurance from her CO, Kim reflectively mused, "Sir I'm not sure why I'm worried so much… I guess it's because he reminds me so much of _my_ Ron, it's uncanny." Staring out the window of Barkin's car, "At times Roman's just as goofy I remember Ron; they have the same grin, freckles and hair. It's like he was reincarnated into an adult."

With a small smile, "Ron's old pet mole rat took to Roman just like he did with Ron and Tex-Mex...Did you know Roman is working on some dishes for Bueno Nacho? If it works out it'll let him pretty much make sure his kids are taken care of and let them have opportunities that he just didn't have.", Kim explained as they drove up to their ride at Middleton Airport.

"It sounds like you two are getting pretty close, Possible. Just remember, in this business you have to keep your emotions under wraps otherwise you'll make a mistake covering for him when you can't. Then you could end up dead.", the Marine Major advised as he entered their aircraft, a fast transport that very few knew about outside of certain levels of the Military or Government.

Upon stowing their gear, each pulled a cleaning kit out and began to field strip their M4, "At least you've been given a second chance Possible, another chance since those asshole terrorists killed your best friend."

"Yes Sir thanks for the opportunity.", she replied as she opened her M4 up and began cleaning her weapon.

XXX

_'Eh wonder vhy et es dat de monkey man likes jungle so much?',_ the blond Russian contemplated as he eased past some very heavy undergrowth, his AK-74 at the ready, his sniper rifle securely slung over his back.

After briefly checking his map and the two photos of his targets by red-filtered flashlight, he smiled, _'Only several hundred meters until the fortress and whatever awaits me.' _He had long since made his peace with the gods of battle planning when he learned his backup team was no longer available on this mission.

The Russian halted as he heard the chittering and screeching of monkeys very close by. _'I vonder vhat is bothering dem?', _he mused as a small figure dropped in front of him. Suddenly something stuck him in the back knocking him to his knees. Rolling forward, Sergeant Stopblaski almost dropped his AK when something struck his left arm.

Maintaining noise discipline as he was being hammered in the back of the helmet, Roman reached for his combat knife and slashed at the figure to his front he could barely make out in the darkness. Just as he felt his blade bite into its flesh, he was stunned by a blinding pain at his lower back, just below his protective vest.

The Spetsnaz Soldier fell forward, reaching behind him to find the wound. When one of the simians came too close, the blond reached out and grabbed the scratching and biting beast, shoving the blade of his knife deeply into the monkey, immediately killing it.

Struggling to his feet, Roman lurched onto another one, grasped it around the neck and plunged his knife into its back, then dropped its motionless form to the ground. The rest of the band scattered.

Roman fell back to his knees as he felt the pain of his injuries. Extracting bandages and salves from his First Aid supplies on his Battle Harness, he quickly dressed his wounds, tying them off to staunch the bleeding from the simian-inflicted lacerations and punctures to his body.

In the darkness he again felt around for his wounds. Grimly smiling he realized that though he had lost some blood he still had his weapons. He knew that despite his bandages he may soon bleed out, so before this happened he rose from his triage and started off in the direction the monkeys had gone. He stumbled along, numbly determined to complete his mission as he had been taught in training.

After what seemed like hours he could hear whispers. Creeping closer to a stone structure he found in the heavy jungle, through an open window Roman could hear two English-accented male voices.

"Milord that young man is not where your monkeys reported him to be. If need be let me go out and take a crack at him with my .300 Weatherby here to make sure he doesn't bother us again.", the short stocky man stated as he affectionately patted the fine wood grained stock of the rifle in his lap.

"Very well Clemans, if you are as good as your recommendations, this will pay that buffoon back for stealing my Mystical Monkey Power. Once he is dead I can take care of the cheerleader as well.", the cultured voice urged.

Both froze as they heard, from very close in, the unmistakable sound of the switching of a weapon's Firing Selector.

Clemans whipped the heavy rifle to his shoulder as the room exploded from inbound gunfire; two rounds screamed by him, hitting the column at the other end of the room the enhanced monkey lord had ducked behind.

"That bastard almost got me Clemans! Kill him! _Kill HIM!_", Lord Monty Fiske frantically yelled.

The former SAS NCO, guided by years of experience and training, quickly took careful aim and squeezed the trigger.

Roman, feeling the shockwave of the hunting round passing within inches of his nose, dropped and rolled to another window, automatically bringing up the AK-74 to his shoulder. Squeezing his trigger, he sent five rounds, full auto, into the English Manservant's torso, nearly cutting him in half, killing him instantly.

He then turned the assault rifle towards the insane, fleeing Lord and emptied his magazine into the doorway in the hopes of getting him too; foremost in his mind that he couldn't fight hand-to-hand now because of his injuries.

Mission accomplished, the blond slowly dropped his rifle and slid down the wall. The big brown eyes fluttered a few times and finally closed.

_'Vanya and Alexander, be good to your moter.'_,Were his last thoughtsas his world went dark.

X

_Nearing Drop Zone:_

"Dr. Load make sure that backup team is right behind us I don't know what we are going to find down there.", Major Barkin ordered.

"Yes Sir, they are fifteen minutes behind you. I won't have them drop in until you give the OK.", Wade assured him.

X

"Go!", he shouted to the Lieutenant as he stepped out into the night sky.

Kim followed closely then separated during freefall to ensure their chutes wouldn't entangle in their descent through the pitch black sky.

Ten minutes later they were on the ground and gathering their chutes they heard the beeping of their communications devices.

"Sir, Kim, Stopblaski is fourteen hundred and fifty meters to your north. From satellite images it looks like a war had gone on in there. Also I see there are monkey bodies close to you. Stopblaski is near some large structure.", he paused before continuing, "I don't know how to say this any better, but there is one other human body not far from him. Neither are moving..", Wade said quietly.

"Are all of them corpses?", Barkin asked.

"The monkeys definitely are. IR scan shows those bodies are colder than the ones in the structure.", Wade relayed to them.

"Nothing else around us Wade?", Kim asked as they continued walking towards the structure.

"No one else is around. Should I notify GJ to land their people?"

Barkin sighed as he motioned for Kim to check to see if the monkeys _were_ dead, "Yes bring them in and make sure they have a medical team with them. We'll wait to for them to get here before continuing."

"Yes Sir, three minutes out. Turn on your flashlights so they can see you.", Wade instructed.

"Sir do you want me to go ahead and scout out?", Kim asked, worried about the young man who posed as her sidekick.

"No Possible, we stick together. We'll setup a patrol and do this by the book.", he told her coldly.

Yes Sir, but I just thought..."

"Possible, I warned you about getting too close to that Russian. If he got himself killed, we'll use one of the backup volunteers to replace him.", Barkin snapped. "He did such a good job of staying under everyone's radar and being so unnoticed that no one will ever realize it isn't Roman as Ron anymore."

At her look of indignation, "He did his part, Lieutenant, remember that."

Squaring off on her Superior, "Sir he did more than his 'job'...he.", Kim was cut off by the sound of the hover jet landing.

Twelve GJ troopers bounded out of the descending hover jet. One of them walked up to the Major and saluted, "Sir, I'm Agent Dawson, and we've been ordered in to assist you. I have a medical team with us."

After dropping salutes and looking at the monkeys scattered about, "Let's see if we can find anyone or anything left alive."

"I'm Barkin, that is Possible. Our mission is to find her partner. He ah...might have gotten in over his head.", the large Marine informed them, "The rest of the bodies are in a stone structure about fifteen hundred meters to the north. Our man may be there. If he's still alive we need to get him out and treated."

"If he's not?", Dawson asked.

"Then we bag him and take him back with us.", Barkin answered as Kim tensed in the glare of the flashlights, "Let's find out what we have. Move out."

Inside of an hour they could make out the stone blocks of what looked like an old fort.

Dawson quietly instructed his men, "You four set security. Challenge everyone."

With low light devices, the rest of the rescue party began to pick their way inside.

Kim pushed through trying to find her sidekick in the darkness when she tripped over something and went sprawling on her face on a hard stone floor.

She flicked on her flashlight, and was startled at the sight of the dead man's wide-eyed stare she suddenly found herself looking into. Regaining her composure she yelled, "Over here!", while taking in that he was still holding his rifle, the blood on his khaki shirt was nearly dried.

A voice behind Kim caused her to whirl, "Looks like Stopblaski nailed his primary target. So the mission _was_ a success."

Kim could see other forms checking out various parts of the room when one of them yelled, "Here he is!..**Hey** I need **help** over here!...Crap this guy is a mess. **Medic!**"

Flashlights began to shine over to where a man could be seen waving his hands.

The red headed Lieutenant raced to the form now that she could see better.

The Medic ordered, "He's lost a lot of blood, help me get his vest off so we can see what we're dealing with...Mac cut his sleeve and get plasma started. Maybe we can save him."

After a quick check through, "Dammit, he's been cut up pretty bad; we're gonna need a lot of bandages.", a second Medic yelled out, "Come on kid, stay with us."

Barkin told Dawson, "Have the hover jet land in the clearing outside. Once they get Stopblaski stabilized we get him out of here...I", he looked at Kim for a moment and shook his head, "will stay here and assist. Lieutenant Possible will accompany the Sergeant back to Middleton. Take him straight to the GJ infirmary for treatment."

At the look of askance from the Medic, "This is ah classified...If you have any questions call Agent Du.", Barkin informed them.

Half an hour later the hover jet took off with its wounded cargo inside.

Kim sat on the floor next to the stretcher Roman was strapped into. The Medics could hear that she was talking to the blond haired young man, but couldn't make out what she was saying to him. After several moments she reached a hand out and pushed the hair back from his eyes and just sat, watching him as his chest slowly rose and fell from his labored breathing.

She sat like this until halfway through the flight when she reached into his shirt and removed a picture from a chest pocket. After looking at it for a few moments, she began to talk to him in even softer tones than she had used earlier.

Kim continued talking to Roman like this all the way home, right up to the moment when the GJ ER staff offloaded him and ran him into surgery.

XXX

Now the disclaimers, 'cause we don't want to bring the ire of those considerate lawyers at Disney: Kim Possible, Steve Barkin, Prince Wally and any images from the Kim Possible show portrayed in this tale are the property of Disney and we're just borrowing them. No money is being made from this, really.

Roman Stopblaski, on the other hand, has been graciously loaned to us by Unheard Flipper as we run him and his KP friends around the block a time…or 30.


End file.
